


Beginning Scene Study

by c1trus



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1trus/pseuds/c1trus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s Wednesday. Sometimes I eat in Jeff’s car. Don’t tell him.</i> </p><p>Very lightly hinted/implied one-sided Abed/Jeff, but mostly just Gen!Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Scene Study

Jeff is the main character; Abed knew that immediately after they shook hands for the first time. The more Abed got to know Jeff, the more he realized he’s not the perfect Hero; Jeff doesn’t always follow the logic and structure of the typical lead character. But he’s the dad of the group, the protagonist in all the main plots, and the love interest that cemented the obligatory love triangle. Of course he’s the main character.

Abed might be the hero of his own plots sometimes, but his adventures are definitely better suited to the B story. Or maybe they’re better as an Easter Egg; something you’d have to be paying close attention to, otherwise you’d miss it. And that arrangement is just fine; Abed recognized that he wasn’t lead male material long before he met Jeff.

—

Sometimes Abed likes to be Jeff. Really, it’s not that uncommon for the supporting character to want to dress up and act like the hero their world revolves around. And Abed- knowing full well that it isn’t his role- has always liked to pretend to be the hero (whether it’s Batman, or Don Draper, or whoever he feels like being). When he gets absorbed in it, he stops being Abed. He becomes the hero, if only for a little while.

On Wednesdays, Abed sometimes has lunch in Jeff’s car. He lets himself into Jeff’s fancy Lexus, calmly running his hands over the smooth leather as he gets into character. He never talks to himself; Jeff wouldn’t talk to himself.

He opens the container he brought his lunch in, and it’s decidedly something Abed usually wouldn’t touch. Abed likes macaroni and cheese, buttered noodles, and cereal. On Wednesdays, Abed- _Jeff_ \- doesn’t eat anything high in carbohydrates. Maybe a salad or a single hard-boiled egg. Usually he’s able to finish his lunch quickly, although he never rushes.

Sometimes after- never during- Abed idly contemplates what he’d do or say if Jeff were to find out about what he did those Wednesdays. Not because he cared what Jeff thought about it, but because he didn’t want to have to stop pretending. He really likes being Jeff.


End file.
